Monkey D Luffy : mode d'emploi
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un modèle MONKEY D LUFFY ! Afin de profiter pleinement du potentiel de votre Capitaine pirate préféré veuillez considérer les instructions suivantes…


Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'ai terminé cet OS qui trainait depuis des mois dans mes Documents. J'en ai déjà fait un de cette même série des « modes d'emplois ». Le but est simplement de s'amuser, sans prise de tête.

Disclaimer : je le rappelle, l'idée originale de ce mode d'emploi revient à **Lulubel-sama** pour le fandom français. Je ne fais que l'emprunter.

J'aime énormément Luffy, j'adore l'utiliser. Il n'y aura pas d'autre texte de ce type, j'ai fait le tour.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

**Monkey D Luffy**

**Mode d'emploi**

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

* * *

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un modèle MONKEY D LUFFY. Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre Capitaine pirate préféré, merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes. Agir autrement pourrait être dangereux pour votre frigidaire, vos finances et vous par la même-occasion.

.

**_Informations générales_** :

Nom : Monkey D Luffy

Age : 19 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Japon

Hauteur : 1 mètre 74

Poids : non renseigné

Groupe sanguin : F

Votre modèle MONKEY D LUFFY est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

(attention il y en a beaucoup)

\- 1 chapeau de paille

\- 4 bermudas aux couleurs variées

\- 4 chemises

\- 1 ceinture jaune

\- 1 long manteau moumoute (collection automne/hiver Punk Hazard)

\- 1 paire de lunettes de soleil plus une barbe (collection printemps/été Dressrosa)

\- 1 pack Gear 4 qui comprend respectivement la forme Bound man, Tank man, Snake man.

Note : à savoir que ce pack est en supplément dans la rubrique « Accessoires » de notre site et que la forme Snake man est en rupture de stock.

\- 1 pack Nakama qui comprend les modèles standards des compagnons de MONKEY D LUFFY avec le _Thousand Sunny_.

\- 1 pack Family qui comprend les modèles SABO, PORTGAS D ACE, GARP.

\- 1 pack Fan club qui comprend les modèles BARTOLOMEO, HANCOCK BOA.

\- 1 pack Mentor qui comprend les modèles SHANKS, RAYLEIGH SILVER.

\- 1 cadenas pour attacher à votre frigo.

Lorsque vous recevrez votre modèle MONKEY D LUFFY chez vous, il sera de suite à l'aise comme s'il y vivait depuis toujours. Il vous assaillira de questions et de paroles aimant beaucoup parler. C'est un modèle très amicale et vous considérera comme son ami. Il risque de vous suivre partout même dans des endroits intimes vu qu'il ne supporte pas d'être seul.

Ce modèle ne convient pas aux personnes réservées, antisociales et pudiques. Par contre il est conseillé pour les personnes joyeuses, enjouées et extraverties. Il peut aussi convenir pour les personnes atteintes de dépression, grâce à sa joie de vivre il illuminera votre quotidien et vous fera sortir de la morosité.

Note importante : pour acquérir MONKEY D LUFFY il est recommandé d'avoir un porte monnaie bien garni, en effet vous devrez acheter au moins un pack pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul et avoir un gros budget nourriture, mais nous y reviendrons dans la partie « Entretien ».

.

**_Programmation_** :

Le modèle MONKEY D LUFFY a besoin de compagnie et ce à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit. Il voudra dormir avec vous, vous suivre à votre travail ou à vos cours. Ne le laissez jamais tout seul à votre domicile. Il sera enthousiasme dans pratiquement toutes les situations de la vie quotidienne. Il comporte les fonctions suivantes :

\- best friend : il sera votre meilleur ami pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Vous ne vous sentirez plus jamais seul grâce à sa capacité de communication. Adieu la déprime !

\- goûteur : vous voulez vous lancer dans une nouvelle recette culinaire mais vous hésitez à la servir à vos invités ? Pas de problème, MONKEY D LUFFY goûtera tous vos plats même les ratés, plus aucun risque de décevoir vos convives.

\- homme à tout faire : grâce à sa capacité d'élasticité, votre modèle pourra vous sortir de situations inextricables comme par exemple d'aller chercher votre chat coincé dans un arbre, récupérer la bague de votre arrière grand-mère perdue dans le siphon de l'évier, éviter les embouteillage en vous portant et en passant d'immeubles en immeubles grâce à ses bras élastiques. Essayer c'est l'adopter !

.

**_Ses modes de fonctionnement_** :

Votre modèle MONKEY D LUFFY présente sept modes de fonctionnements différents :

\- Amicale

\- Joyeux

\- Ultra joyeux

\- Sérieux

\- Entraînement

\- Affamé

\- Excité

.

Il est très difficile de différencier les trois premiers modes. De base votre modèle sera « Amicale » et discutera avec vous et vos proches ou tout inconnu croisé dans la rue. Le mode « Joyeux » s'enclenche dès qu'une nouvelle activité est proposée à MONKEY D LUFFY ou bien que lui-même a une idée de génie pour passer le temps – comme se mettre en danger par exemple. Déjà à ce stade il est conseillé de prévoir une boîte de Doliprane® pour vos futures migraines. Il est épuisant de supporter ce mode, surtout durant plusieurs heures d'affilées. Votre modèle sera excessivement excité par tout et n'importe quoi, passant du coq à l'âne, vous inondant de paroles incessantes. De plus il vous faudra le surveiller et lui courir après quand il décidera de passer à une autre activité. Le mode « Ultra joyeux » est présent lorsque MONKEY D LUFFY se trouve en présence d'autres modèles particulièrement chers à son cœur, ce qui décuple son énergie. Normalement il redescend tout seul, si par pur hasard il restait bloqué sur ce mode, veuillez nous le retourner dans les plus brefs délais ou appeler l'assistance technique. Il en va de votre survie niveau mental.

Le mode « Sérieux » apparait rarement. Dans ces cas là, soit votre modèle est fatigué, soit effectivement il lui arrive quelque chose de grave ou est victime d'un bug de programmation. S'il venait à trop réfléchir, cela provoquerait une surchauffe au niveau de son cerveau et pourrait provoquer des dommages conséquents. Pour son bien être évitez de le laisser dans cet état trop longtemps. Proposez-lui une activité comme colorier un album de dessins, partir à l'aventure, regarder _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ou manger.

« Entraînement » ne pourra être activé qu'en présence d'un des modèles du pack Mentor. Ainsi MONKEY D LUFFY acquerra de nouvelles connaissances et capacités qui feront le plaisir de son propriétaire. Il partira à la conquête du Nouveau monde et défiera les Empereurs qui le parsèment. Votre modèle a besoin pour son bien être de développer ses _power-up_, ne le négligez pas. A savoir que si vous ne voulez pas investir dans un modèle onéreux comme SHANKS ou RAYLEIGH SILVER vous pouvez acheter le ZORO RORONOA avec lequel il est possible de s'entraîner et de rigoler en même temps. Enfin se sera surtout MONKEY D LUFFY qui s'éclatera.

Il est important de vous avertir sur le mode « Affamé » qui peut devenir dangereux pour vous et votre entourage. Il n'arrive que lorsque votre modèle est en proie à une faim gigantesque.

Attention : ne laissez jamais, mais jamais votre modèle atteindre ce niveau de gravité !

Nourrissez-le toutes les heures et jamais après minuit.

MONKEY D LUFFY dépense beaucoup d'énergie, il faut par conséquent le ravitailler souvent pour compenser ses dépenses caloriques. En cas d'absence, préparez-lui beaucoup d'encas en les disséminant un peu partout chez vous pour ne pas qu'il les mange tout d'un coup. Sinon, lorsque vous rentrerez le soir, il pourrait être affamé.

Et enfin le mode « Excité » peut se confondre avec « Ultra joyeux » sauf que son attrait se portera plus sur la nourriture que sur ses pairs. Il intervient lors d'évènements incluant un grand buffet, un repas familial comme Noël, des anniversaires. Prévoyez juste un budget plus conséquent pour lui faire plaisir ou donnez-lui votre part.

.

**_Relations avec les autres modèles :_**

Nous le répétons : MONKEY D LUFFY a une propension naturelle pour aller vers les autres, très ouvert, très communicatif et très spontané, il ne pose aucun problème pour interagir avec tout être humain ou autres modèles. Nous n'allons pas détailler la liste au complet, seulement vous donner quelques exemples.

Pour rappel, l'acquisition du petit capitaine au chapeau de paille inclut obligatoirement l'achat d'un pack au complet et non d'un seul modèle. Nous vous recommandons soit le pack Nakamas ou Family. Ensuite vous pourrez en adopter d'autres pour le confort de MONKEY D LUFFY.

.

SABO, PORTGAS D ACE : ces modèles, étant les frères du vôtre, s'entendront à merveille même s'il leur arrivera de faire les quatre cents coups ensemble. MONKEY D LUFFY nagera dans le bonheur complet. Cependant votre tranquillité sera mise à rude épreuve. Evitez de rester dans les parages quand le modèle GARP distribuera ses poings de l'amour aux autres.

ZORO RORONOA : ce modèle calme et flegmatique apportera quiétude et canalisera les débordements de MONKEY D LUFFY en s'entraînant avec lui. Il le temporisera pour un temps donné ce qui est très appréciable. Faites attention à ne pas lui donner accès à un périmètre trop étendu, ZORO RORONOA pourrait se perdre assez facilement et ne plus pouvoir surveiller votre petit modèle.

SANJI VINSMOKE : inutile de dire que votre modèle apprécie beaucoup celui-ci. Outre le fait que c'est l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il lui cuisinera de bons petits plats en votre absence et palliera à sa faim insatiable. C'est un gage de tranquillité pour votre frigidaire.

SHANKS : MONKEY D LUFFY admire énormément son mentor, il sera à la fois sérieux et joyeux en cohabitant avec lui. Par contre nous ne savons pas ce que cela peut provoquer à long terme… Votre modèle pourrait vouloir se confronter à SHANKS pour devenir le roi des pirates et mettre à feu et à sang votre maison.

TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW : il est de fait que votre modèle adore TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW qu'il considère bien plus que comme un simple allié. Leur relation est très particulière et fusionnelle – surtout du côté de MONKEY D LUFFY. Les provocations du chirurgien n'ont aucun effet sur la bonne humeur du petit capitaine, au contraire cela amplifie sa joie. Par contre, comme ce dernier est très tactile et distribue des câlins à tout va, veuillez éloigner de temps à autre TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW sous peine de le voir exploser d'agacement. Il a besoin d'air et de se retrouver seul avec lui-même.

SAKAZUKI AKAINU : il est rare que MONKEY D LUFFY déteste quelqu'un mais dans ce cas nous vous mettons en garde. Ne mettez sous aucun prétexte ces deux modèles en présence l'un de l'autre pour des raisons évidentes !

Nous n'extrapolerons pas plus pour ne pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux. D'ailleurs si vous avez un tant soit peut de jugeote, ne faites pas cohabiter un modèle MARINE ni EMPEREUR avec le votre. Vous êtes prévenus.

.

**_Entretien :_**

_Nettoyage :_

MONKEY D LUFFY se lave tout seul mais avec de la compagnie. Soit la vôtre ou celle de ses frères ou encore de son allié tatoué. N'étant pas pudique pour un sou, il adore papoter et jouer dans son bain avec les autres. Vous pouvez lui donner des petits canards en plastique ou encore des petits navires. Il s'amusera comme un fou. Par contre il éclaboussera votre salle de bain copieusement. Inutile de lui offrir des parfums hors de prix, il n'est pas matérialiste, se contentant de peu.

_Energie :_

Cette partie s'avère délicate… Si vous avez fait l'acquisition de MONKEY D LUFFY c'est que vous savez où vous mettez les pieds et que vous avez les reins solides. Il mange de tout mais de préférence de la viande. Viande de qualité bien entendu. Il faut lui cuisiner de bons petits plats et le nourrir toutes les heures comme dit précédemment. Par contre il complimentera toujours vos dons culinaires et vous remerciera.

Si vous n'avez pas le temps un jour comme un autre de lui préparer quelque chose, laissez-lui à disposition de la viande crue.

Pour information : votre modèle a une capacité incroyable d'ingurgitation et de digestion, il peut manger dix fois son poids en nourriture – et ce à chaque repas bien sûr.

Réfléchissez-bien avant de vous décider à l'adopter chez vous. Inutile de faire des réclamations après ou de demander un remboursement.

.

**_F.A.Q :_**

_Question : est-ce que je peux faire faire du yaoi avec [insérer le prénom de votre choix] ?_

Réponse : MONKEY D LUFFY est de base asexuel, n'étant pas prévu pour ce type de fonctionnement. Toutefois vous pouvez consulter notre catalogue Yaoi/Yuri et acheter un exemplaire pour ce genre de chose. Par contre dans ce standard il pourra entretenir des relations amoureuses/sexuelles avec beaucoup d'autres modèles y compris ses frères. Nous vous recommandons de choisir le modèle TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW auquel nous vous offrons une réduction de moins vingt cinq pour cent durant tout le mois.

_Question : mon modèle me suit même dans les toilettes, comment lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de mon intimité ?_

Réponse : désolé, votre modèle ne connait pas cette notion et a besoin de contact humain. Nous n'avons aucune solution.

_Question : mon modèle avale aussi les emballages en plastique, est-ce dangereux ?_

Réponse : normalement non, son métabolisme est conçu pour digérer toute matière mais faites attention. Un abus de plastique pourrait entraîner des flatulences.

_Question : j'ai surpris mon modèle MONKEY D LUFFY en train d'embrasser passionnément mon TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW sans que ce ne soient des modèles exprès yaoi. Est-ce normal ?_

Réponse : très intéressant. Non ce n'est pas normal, vous pouvez apporter votre témoignage et nous joindre quelques photos à l'adresse indiquée sur l'emballage. Nos techniciens analyseront ce comportement étrange…

Avec toutes ces recommandations vous pourrez utiliser correctement votre modèle MONKEY D LUFFY et ce en toute sécurité. Il vous apportera légèreté et joie dans votre quotidien morose.

Essayer c'est l'adopter.

Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur et de surprise avec lui. Il n'est ni remboursé ni échangé. Débrouillez-vous avec.

.

Bon de garantie à envoyé à :

SARL OP

Directeur :

Eiichirō Oda

Lieu :

Japon


End file.
